Ahsoka Tano - True Bond
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Sequel to "Laced With Darkness" The Empire has risen with Emperor Vader in command and his apprentice Darth Wraeththu. Will a almost successful assassination attempt on Vader cause Wraeththu do take drastic measures to keep her master safe. Will the rebellion be able to stop the Empire before all hope is lost for the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

True Bond Chapter 1

Wraeththu walked through the halls of her Star Destroyer that was given to her as a gift for saving her masters life years ago. Her destroyer the _Protector_ was in orbit around the newly finished Death Star, the massive battle station that Emperor Vader's predecessor Darth Sidious had created as the ultimate super weapon.

The doors to her meditation room on her ship and slid shut behind her as she walked in. Instead of dropping to a knee to bow she instead let bowed her head and spread her arms out as a holographic image of Darth Vader appeared. "Master you summoned me?" Wraeththu said lifting her head back up toward the image of Vader.

"My spies have told me that we may have a traitor in the Empire, her name is Leia Organa; she is the princess of Alderan. We have received detailed reports that she has been in communication with known Rebel sympathizers" Vader said.

"I will sever her head from her body" Wraeththu said darkly, "No, I do not want her dead; I want you to follow her, capture her and interrogate her. Find out exactly what she knows about the Rebellion. She is on her home planet." Vader replied.

"I will depart immediately master" Wraeththu said with another bow as the image faded. As Wraeththu walked out of the room and back down the halls toward the bridge she thought about the Rebellion. It had started about three years after the Empire was born, a bunch of pathetic life forms trying to bring the Republic back. They sought to destroy the Empire and the Emperor, there had even been a few assassination attempts when Vader claimed the throne but she had dealt with them quickly and efficiently.

Wraeththu's knowledge of the darkside had grown even greater since the fall of the Republic but so did her hunger for more power. The more power she had he easier it would be for her to keep her master safe. When the Jedi fell Wraeththu and Vader had gone back into the Jedi temple on Corusant and broken into the vault in the Jedi archives and took all the Sith holocrons, all the knowledge of the darkside from old Sith long dead for themselves.

The door to the bridge opened and the room instantly became cold and the officers on board looked up as Wraeththu walked onto the bridge. Few dared to look at her face as they feared that they may be struck down by the Sith, Wraeththu had been known to be very brutal and vicious as well as unforgiving. Over the years since the fall of the Republic to where they were now Wraeththu had become even more animalistic and savage, some of the officers aboard her ship would immediately turn and walk the other way when they saw her coming or would cower in fear.

Wraeththu however was known to have one soft spot in her and that was her master, though she never showed it in public her devotion to her master had become much stronger, perhaps it was more than just devotion at this point perhaps it was more.

"Set course of Alderan, Captain Riggs" Wraeththu said now standing at the front of the bridge looking out the port view window. "Yes Lady Wraeththu" Riggs replied bowing his head and turned to relay the orders. The Star Destroyers engines roared to life and soon the stationary stars became a blur as the ship surged into hyperspace.

"We have to move carefully so that the Empire will not notice our plans" Leia said while sitting in a chair around a large circle table surrounded by other people both species and gender varying. "Are you sure they don't know of our plans already?" a Zabrak woman said sitting forward in her chair.

"There is no possible way they could have traced our conversation over the years" Leia said assuring the others in the room with a bold firm voice. "All the other assassination attempts have failed what makes you think this one will work?" said a tall man with dark skin and blue eyes looking at Leia. "Because now we have someone on the inside, deep on the inside that can get close enough to the Emperor to do the job" Leia replied.

"And what about the Emperor's apprentice?" the Zabrak female said with a hint of fear in her tone. The room fell utterly silent, the people in the room cast worried glances around; they had all heard of the Emperor's apprentice, Darth Wraeththu. She was known to be extremely brutal and merciless, especially when someone threatened Emperor Vader. "We will just have to make sure we cover our tracks" Leia said breaking the silence. "If you are sure we can do it then we are with you" the Zabrak woman said.


	2. Chapter 2

True Bond Chapter 2

Rex walked down a massive hallway in side of the Death Star, his foot steps echoed through the empty hallway. Rex had been given the highest position in the Imperial army, he was the commanding officer of the 501st, he was the leaders of thousands of fellow clones. Rex had been given the position shortly after the rise of the Empire and the fall of the Republic. It was a position Rex did not want how ever as he was sent out to destroy planetary governments that opposed the Empire, he had killed hundreds of thousands of innocent people in the name of the Emperor and the Empire.

Rex once thought very highly of Anakin Skywalker now Darth Vader but his faith and the respect he once had has faded. He didn't want this, he didn't want innocent people to die, he didn't want to serve a dictator that was oppressive and evil. He had been created to serve a democracy, a solider for good and justice not evil.

Rex stepped onto a turbo-lift that would take him to the top of the Death Star where Emperor Vader was. In the next few moments he had no doubt he would die if he seceded in his mission then he would have brought down one head of the Empire and that would be a start. Perhaps with this single act of courage could ignite the sparks of rebellion in the people.

The turbo-lift door opened and Rex walked down another long hallway. Before the Empire Rex had served in the Grand Army of the Republic under General Skywalker, Rex had admired the reckless but effective tactics of the General but the General was now a shell of his former self; consumed by evil and hatred.

Rex's pace quickened as he rounded a corner until he came to a large durasteel door, he took of his helmet and let the retinal scanner scan his eye. A beep and the door slid open, this was it, this was going to be his moment of defiance.

Above the planet of Aldrean an Empire controlled planet a Star Destroyer exited hyperspace around the planet and a single shuttle exited the massive ship and made its way down toward the planet.

The shuttle landed just outside of Leia Organa's estate and the door opened, Wraeththu stepped out and was followed by four stormtroopers. The group was met by some of the estate's body guards "Lady Wraeththu what an honor to have you hear on Alderan, we were not expecting your arrival" one of the guards spoke.

Wraeththu looked at the man "I need to speak to Leia Organa" she said. "Yes of course let me let her know that you are here" the guard said reaching down to pull out a communicator from his pocket. "I think I will let my self in" Wraeththu said with a wicked smiled and ignited her sabers severing the man's hand from his body then quickly silenced his cries when she drove her sabers through his heart.

Moments later the five estate's guards lay dead on the ground and Wraeththu walked into the massive building followed by her stormtroopers. Wraeththu made her way through the building with a sadistic smile across her face as she killed the estates guards leaving behind a trail of bodies.

"Who is the man we have on the inside?" the zebrak female asked looking at Leia. "His name is Rex the commander of the Imperial army" Leia replied. "How did you-" the zebrak woman started but fell silent when the door was pushed opened and stormtroopers ran inside pointing blasters at them. "What's the meaning of this?" Leia demanded looking at the stormtroopers as she walked up to one of them.

The room became cold as a fifth figure walked into the room "Darth-…Wraeththu" Leia said looking at the cloaked figure as she stepped back and shook slightly. "Have a seat princess we have matters to discuss" Wraeththu said and Leia immediately went and sat back down.

Wraeththu sat down in a empty chair crossing her legs and looked at the others in the room then at Leia. "It has to the Emperor's attention that we have a traitor in the Empire" Wraeththu said. Fear began to radiated off of every person inside of the room as they realized why the Sith was here.

"Who do you think it could be?" Leia asked trying to hold back the fear in her voice. "My dear princess I think we both know exactly who the traitor is" Wraeththu said placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her interlocked fingers with a wicked smile on her face.

"I-I…don't know what you're talking about" Leia stated trying to make her voice sound bold and strong. "Cut the crap princess, you know the punishment for traitors in the Empire and I would be more than happy to carry out the punishment but perhaps I will spare you if you tell me what you have planned" Wraeththu said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Leia said again a little more firm, "it is unwise to lie to me princess, the Emperor knows that you have been speaking the Rebel sympathizers and possible Rebels themselves" Wraeththu said standing up and began to walk around the table. "Perhaps one of your guests will tell me" Wraeththu said walking behind each one of them.

Dead silence filled the room as Wraeththu walked behind each of the people sitting in their chairs around the table. "Surely one of you will tell me?" Wraeththu said placing her hands on the zebark female's shoulders "I would hate to have get this room dirty with your limbs severed from your bodies" Wraeththu said. "You don't frighten us" said a tall dark skinned male standing up from his chair.

Wraeththu turned to look at the male "are you sure?" she said walking up to him. Her hand brushed the side of the man's cheek causing him to tremble. "Listen princess I'll make you a deal, tell me who you been talking to in the Rebel alliance, tell me where the Rebels are at and I'll let this man live" Wraeththu said.

Leia looked at the man and he shook his head "No" Leia said looking at the Sith. The man began to choke and gasp for air as his wind pipe tightened in Wraeththu's invisible grasp. Leia's eyes widened "So be it" Wraeththu said and with a twitch of her wrist the man's neck snapped and he fell to the floor dead. "Who's next?' Wraeththu said turning to face the rest of the people in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

True bond chapter 3

"Quite stalling princess and tell me who you have been talking to" Wraeththu said ripping her sabers out of another one of the people that were sitting around of the table. Leia looked up at the Sith and shook her head defiantly "No" she declared.

Wraeththu glared at the woman "Kill the rest" she said not taking her eyes off of Leia. "No you can't!" Leia exclaimed but her cries were cut short by the sound of blaster fire and she watched the people fall over in their chairs dead.

Leia went to pull a blaster that was on the floor but she was thrown out of her chair by a invisible hand and cast onto the floor like a rag doll. "I am growing impatient with you child, tell me what you are planning" Wraeththu growled as she walked up to Leia.

Leia sat up and angry tears fell down her face "Go to hell" she said. "Wrong answer princess" Wraeththu said and blasted Leia with lighting which was quickly followed by a loud scream.

A pain shot through Wraeththu's stomach, she stopped the lighting leaving Leia smoking on the ground. Wraeththu knew she had not been attacked, the pain would have been much worse if she would have been; this was the pain she was feeling was from another.

Wraeththu icy glare turned to one of burning hatred and…fear "What did you do!?" Wraeththu demanded. Leia looked up as the aching slowly faded from her body, Leia knew that somehow the Emperor and Wraeththu shared a connection and by the way Wraeththu had just acted it meant that her plan was a success, or so she thought.

"Your Emperor is dead" Leia said while sitting up but was blasted with more lightning, again another cry of pain. "Solider take her to my ship and get me back to the Emperor immediately" Wraeththu said practically yelling. Wraeththu turned on her heels and almost ran back to the shuttle, she knew Vader wasn't dead but only hurt, still this worried her.

Wraeththu exited the shuttle that landed on the Death Star and quickly made her way to the turbo left that would take her to Vader's throne room. Wraeththu walked into the throne room and saw that the Emperor was not in it, fear shot through her; she then looked over and saw a imperial officer. "Where is Anakin!" Wraeththu demanded, which quickly got the officers attention. The only time Wraeththu called the Emperor by his old name was when she was in fear for him.

"Who?" the officer asked standing up as he had just picked a blaster pistol off of the floor to examine it. Wraeththu growled "Darth Vader where is my master!" Wraeththu demanded louder causing the man to tremble. "He-he is in the medical wing…he is in a comma but we were able to save him" the officer said.

Wraeththu let her anger consume her enough so that she could hide her fear and she turned on her heels again and headed to the medical wing. It only took her a few moments to get there because she used the force to propel herself faster and faster. When Wraeththu arrived she almost blew the doors clean off with the force as she barged into the room and saw her master lying on a bed.

Vader was hooked up to a heart rate monitor and a slow beeping sound told Wraeththu that her master was still alive. Wraeththu sat down in a chair next to the bed and looked at the bandage around Vader's stomach. "I'm sorry Anakin…I will find who did this to you and make them pay dearly for hurting you" Wraeththu muttered just above a whisper.

Wraeththu's hand gently took hold of Vaders, she then touched the bond that they shared. Luckily with Vader being in a comma she would have no resists while she looked through her master's mind. "Rex…." Wraeththu said bitterly when she opened her eyes 'that traitor' she thought.

Wraeththu's eyes softened ever so slightly and a caring face appeared on Wraeththu's face, "No matter what Anakin I will protect you. You are all that I have left…" she said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

True bond chapter 4

Rex limped his way through the Death Star down to the hanger; the large laceration he had received from the Emperor on his leg was making it very hard to walk correctly. Luckily he had on his armor that was stroke enough to withstand some slashes from a lightsaber, also he was lucky he got the drop on Darth Vader and was able to hit him twice.

Rex straightened his back and forced himself to walk upright as he passed by several stormtroopers who ran past him. Rex made his way to the turbo lift that would take him down toward the hanger; it would not take long before Wraeththu and the rest of the Empire realized what happened so he needed to hurry and make his escape.

The door opened and Rex hit the counsel making the door close behind him and he allowed himself a groan in pain as his armor began to agate the wound. The entire station was engulfed in a cold chill and Rex shivered 'Wraeththu is back, I don't have must time' he thought.

The turbo left took several minutes to reach its destination and the door opened and he limped out of it and down the hall. Rex continued to walk down the hall when a blur blew straight past him nearly knocking him off of his feet; he had to grab hold of the wall to keep from getting knocked down. He made a quick sharp left turn and walked down another hallway.

Two more hallways and Rex stood in the cell area where the princess of Alderan was being kept, he knew she was the one that he had spoken to about the assassination attempt on the Emperor and he needed to get her out. Rex typed in the combination on the lock and the door slid open "Come on we need to get out of here" Rex said grabbing Leia's arm.

Leia was up in a instant and quickly followed Rex down toward the hanger. Once inside of the hanger Rex and Leia boarded the shuttle that had just dropped off Wraeththu and quickly fired the engines back up. He closed the ramp as his hands ran over the unfamiliar controls. He was a ground solider not a pilot so this wound be a interesting experience.

The shuttle surged forwarded and out side of the hanger much faster than he had expected, he looked over at the nav-computer and typed in the furthest planet away from the Darth Star then activated the hyperdrive and the ship blasted off.

Rex allowed himself a long sigh as he and Leia was finally away from the Empire; he began to work his armor off of his body. Moments later his armor was in a pile at the back of the cockpit and Rex was tending to his wound; he wasn't a medic but he knew enough to sterilize the cut and sow it up. It wasn't the pretties but it would work for now or at least until he was able to get proper treatment for it.

Wraeththu was pulled out of her rather solemn and depressed state as she gazed down at her master, her hands still gently holding onto one of his. The beeping sound of her communicator brought reality back to her and she hit the button on her comm. opening the channel. "What is it?" She said in a tone that lacked her normal harshness and annoyed tone but instead was filled with one of sadness and turmoil.

The officer on the other line clearly dumbfounded by the way the Sith sounded took a moment to clear his throat "Moff Tarkin request your presence he says it is urgent" the officer said. Wraeththu ended the connection with out a word and stood up turning toward the door; she walked through it and cast another glance over her shoulder to look at her master lying motionless on the bed. 'You will pay for your betrayal Rex' Wraeththu thought darkly as she collected herself and allowed her rage to fill her again and the sadness she had felt moments ago disappeared.

The door took the command station of the Death Star opened as Wraeththu walked in and she looked at Tarkin "What is it?' She said. "The shuttle that you brought you back here had just took off again, it was unscheduled for departure and princess Leia has gone missing from her cell" he said.

"Who was in charge of watching her cell?" Wraeththu demanded now glaring at Tarkin. "That would be the dentition cell officer his name is Recar, he was sent to the medical bay not to long ago, food poisoning I believe" Tarkin replied. Wraeththu's mechanical hand grabbed Tarkin by the throat and began to tighten, she leaned forward toward the man. "Find that ship, the princess had help escaping and Rex is a traitor to the Empire. He is the one who tried and assassinate the Emperor, find that ship or it will be you head" Wraeththu snarled then released the grasp from the man's throat.

After a bit of a coughing fit Tarkin straightened up and fixed his uniform then nodded. Wraeththu spun around and made her way to the medical bay, she would deal with Recar for letting the princess escape.


	5. Chapter 5

True Bond chapter 5

The imperial aircraft that harbored the two fugitives of the Empire Rex and Leia rocked through hyperspace. "We have to get to Yavin Four I must get in contact with the Rebels" Leia said. Rex turned in his chair and looked at Leia "Look princess I hate the Empire just as much as you do but I have no doubt that I have have a bounty on my head from the Empire" Rex said as he scrubbed away the dirt from his one remaining blaster pistol.

"So does the entire Rebel alliance plus we could use a man like you. You know the Empire, you know they way they fight you know the codes for the fighters heck you probably know a lot about the Death Star" Leia replied.

Rex sighed, it wasn't that he didn't want to help the Rebels defeat the Empire the fact was that he was getting old. The cloners had produced his kind and made them age rapidly during the Clone Wars because there was a need for a massive army fast. "I am too old to be fighting in this war" he replied without lifting his eyes to look at the woman.

"You served by one of the greatest Jedi Knights during your time in the Republic Rex, we need you!" Leia urged. Rex glanced up at her, he didn't bother to mention that Anakin Skywalker was the infamous Darth Vader and he was sure no one in the Rebel alliance had seen the Emperor face to face. They didn't live long enough to tell the tale anyway that is "Alright I'll help you" he said after a long moment. Rex reached back toward the controls and reprogrammed the hyperdrive and changed their course. Now they were headed to Yavin Four and to the Rebels.

"Feel the force Luke, let it flow through you. Concentrate" Obi-wan said as he watched Luke begin to lift small object from the ground of the planet Tattooine. Obi-wan had told Luke that his father was a Jedi when he was nine years old and began to teach him in the way of the force, in the ways of the Jedi.

Obi-wan however did not tell Luke what truly happened to his father, instead he had told him that he had died in battle when the Jedi Temple was destroyed by the Sith. Luke sat with his eyes closed inhaling and exhaling slowly to focus his mind as he imagined the several boxes around him floating in the air. And as it was magic they lifted slowly off of the ground and began to stack one on top of the other.

"You have come a long way Luke, I have no doubt that you will become a great Jedi" Obi-wan said with a smile. After Luke finished stacking the boxes he opened his eyes and beamed with pride "Thank you" he said returning the smile. "Come on I am sure dinner is almost ready you don't want to keep your mother waiting do you?" Obi-wan said standing up.

Luke stood up and followed his friend that he had considered his father or closest thing he could have to one anyway, Obi-wan into a small house where Padme was preparing supper. As fate would have it Padme had not died in child birth, she had survived the attack from her former husband Anakin and raised Luke up. She did however give Leia up for adoption and it pained her to do so but Obi-wan had told her how dangerous it was to have the two of them together in one place.

"Thanks mom I'm starving" Luke said taking the bowl and dug into the soup. "You're welcome Luke" Padme said smiling and then handed Obi-wan a bowl who thanked her and sat down across from Luke.

"When do you think I will be ready to face the Empire and join the Rebellion?" Luke asked as he slurped the rest of the soup from his bowl. Padme stiffened, she had also not told Luke of what had happened to Luke's father, it was her who fabricated the story of Anakin falling in the Jedi temple.

"You still have must to learn Luke but you have come a long way since we began your training" Obi-wan replied clearly picking up on Padme's sudden emotional change. "But I've learned so much" Luke protested looking between the two of them. "Luke you must listen to Obi-wan, he is right you still need more training" Padme said then smiled and continued "You are so much like your father."

Luke now looked at his mother; as far back as he could remember his mother had spoken very little about his father. "What was my father like?" Luke asked curiously. "Luke…" Obi-wan started but Luke pressed on "Please mom, I want to know what he was like. You hardly ever talk about him" he said with big blue pleading eyes.

Padme caved in as much as it pained her to speak of her former husband she would do it just to quell her son's curiosity. "Your father was the famous Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, I remember when we first met actually. I was the queen of Nabbo at the time and our ship was damaged and we were forced to land on this planet until we could make repairs. Anakin was a…slave at the time and he worked at a droid shop and that is where I first met him. He was young, curious and wanted adventure in his life. He entered a pod-race and won the price, he gave us some of the money for the parts we needed to repair the ship but he had also won his freedom as well. He went with us back to Corusant and there he began his Jedi training" Padme said.

Luke eyes widened "He was a slave? Did he have family, parents?" he asked. "He had a mother but we were unable to free her as well, when he was a padawan he was assigned to me to protect me and we travel back here because he was having dreams of his mother in pain. He found out that she had been sold around to different owners then he found out that she had been captured by Sand People. When he got there she died in his arms…" Padme trailed off as tears came into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you mom" Luke said softly, Padme wiped the tears away "It's alright Luke. We married in secret because at the time it was forbidden for Jedi to get married amongst other things and as the Clone Wars dragged out I became pregnant with you and your sister. Everything was going good until…the Sith attacked and your father fell" Padme finished.

Luke remembered hearing of Leia, his twin sister; he had been told that his mom had to give her up for adoption because of how strong the two of them where in the force. He understood her reasoning as well, he had been told that they were dangerous to keep together because of how strong they were in the force but Luke longed to see his sister, he wanted to know what she was like and what she looked like.

After thoroughly punishing Recar with lightning then granting him a painful death for his failure Wraeththu ordered that the Death Star to be taken to the planet of Alderan. She would make an example of those who crossed her and the Empire to entire galaxy. While the Death Star moved slowly toward its destination Wraeththu meditated next to her master who was still in his coma.

Wraeththu tried with all her power in the darkside to bring her master from his slumber. Hours passed and nothing happened, not even the slightest movement in the force and this enraged her. She was not strong enough yet, she needed more power if she was to wake her master up. Through the force Wraeththu monitored her master's condition and thankfully there was no resisting on Vader's part because he was in a coma.

Against Wraeththu's better judgment she decided to dive in to her master's memories and learn everything about him while she could all his past, his fear, his strengths and his powers. She filched slightly as she saw that he was a slave, she had not known this and she wondered why he had not told her.

"We have reached Alderan Lady Wraeththu" the voice of Takrin said through the comm. built in to Wraeththu's arm. "Very good, I want what is about to happen broadcasted every holo frequency and over every holonet channel. I want the entire galaxy to know what happens when they dare oppose the Empire" Wraeththu said standing up and walked toward the command room of the Death Star.


	6. Chapter 6

True bond chapter 6

Rex and Leia landed on Yavin Four and exited the shuttle then they walked inside. Men and women ran around the base carrying crates full of ammunition and power cells. The base was buzzing with activity as they prepare for the back lash from the Empire believing that the Emperor was dead.

Rex followed Leia to a medical droid and he followed the droid to a different part of the base to receive proper medical treatment for his wounds. As he walked down the halls he gazed at the faces of men and women, faces full of hope, hope that they could now defeat the Empire and achieve freedom throughout the entire galaxy.

Leia made her way to the command center in the base and told the ranking officers that Rex was here and that he may have vital Intel that could be used against the Empire and their super weapon.

Hours later they were all standing around a large holographic map and began a battle strategy. While the group talked and planned Rex walked over to an officer who was watching the holonet. "General we got a Imperial message about to be broadcasted" the officer said as he tapped away at a keyboard that brought up the message over a large holoprojector.

Leia turned her gaze to the image as a picture of Wraeththu appeared. The entire room went stiff and fear filled the men and women in the room as the gazed at the image of the Sith. "Greetings my fellow Imperials this message is being broadcasted throughout every holonet channel. I have grave news, our beloved Emperor was attacked by one of our own. Former Imperial army leader Commander Rex attempted to assassinate the Emperor today, luckily he failed in his attempt. I assure you that the Emperor is alive and strong but we can not let this treachery go unpunished."

The image of Wraeththu turned and her holographic gaze landed on Leia "The Rebels will pay for this and as a show of the Empires might I am going to demonstrate the firepower of our latest weapon. I have been informed that many Rebel sympathizers are hiding on the planet of Alderan and I am going to make an example of anyone who dares defy the Empire."

Wraeththu's image faded and a image of the Star Destroyer appeared next to the planet of Alderan. Leia's eyes widened as she watch the Death Star fire a laser towered the planet. In a flash of light Alderan explodes extinguishing every life on the planet. Cries of horror and fear ran though the Rebel base as they all watched the planet be destroyed.

Luke was practicing with the force, he was lifting several medium size objects into the air. Suddenly great sorrow, fear and anger shot through him causing him to lose focus and the boxes crashed to the ground. Obi-wan was getting ready to say something when he felt a great number of deaths in the force, so great it caused him to collapse on his knees.

Luke was the first to recover and he stood up and looked up at Obi-wan "What was that?" he asked. "So many voice cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced…I fear something terrible has happened" Obi-wan said slowly.

Wraeththu watched from the view port of the death star with a sadistic smile on her face as she watched the planet explode. Wraeththu felt all of the death of the people on the planet through the force, though she did not expect what happened next. It felt like a vacuum had been turned on in the force. Wraeththu was hit with a massive wave of force energy knocking her back, she felt her senses expanding and her powers grew stronger.

Some how she had absorbed the force from all those people that she had just killed. The officers looked up in shock as their commander was thrown across the room but they couldn't figure out why or how. Wraeththu consumed the power without a seconds thought and after moments past she was finally able to rise back to her feet. 'What just happened…why do I feel so much more powerful?' she wondered.

Wraeththu looked around she cast of her senses and instantly her vision seemed too expand. Wraeththu's eyes went from officer to officer aboard the bridge and through her eyes she saw the force that lived within all of them, no matter how small. She could hear the humming of the Death Star's massive engines that powered the station. She heard the muttering of soldiers in side of the mess hall. She could feel the vibration deep within the station that went unnoticed by all others in the station.

Wraeththu was amazed by what she was able to feel, hear and see. It didn't make since how she had absorbed the living force from all those life forms on Alderan but it brought her power. Perhaps she could use this to force Vader out of his comma.

Wraeththu spun around and walked with a quick pace toward the medical bay. She left the officers stunned and confused but she said nothing. Down the hall and toward the turbo lift she took it down to the medical level.

The door opened and she walked passed the clones who snapped to attention as she passed them, the halls were filled with clones standing against the walls ordered to remain their and guard the Emperor. She reached a metal door and two troopers stepped aside quickly and Wraeththu walked inside of the room. There in the bed laid the Emperor motionless and expressionless.

The door hissed shut behind Wraeththu and she walked over to the bed sitting down in a chair, she looked at Vader's face and her face became one of determination. She crossed her legs in the chair and began her meditation. She dove deep into her master's mind and tried to 'activate' her master's mind. At first she felt nothing but as moments became hours she felt a faint whisper in the force, a whisper from her masters mind.

Wraeththu carefully followed the whisper deeper into the recesses of Vader's mind, deeper and deeper she went. The whisper led Wraeththu to the very back of Vader's mind and she found the 'active' part of her master's mind. The part of Vader's mind that was 'active' controlled his basic bodily functions. Hours turned into a days and Wraeththu was able to unlock more of her master's mind but she hit a dead point.

She growled in frustration as she tried to break past the block again but she just couldn't seem to do it. She carefully receded from Vader's mind and she opened her eyes, she was exhausted not only physically but also mentally.

Wraeththu took a deep breath and looked at her master "soon master when I have more power I will be able to bring you from your slumber" she said. She watched as he slept for a while before raising to her feet and headed to her chambers to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

True bond chapter 7

Luke ran inside of the house to pack his bags "Mom we need to get to Leia now!" he yelled from his room and he threw clothes inside of his bag. "Leia? Is she alright what happened?" Padme asked worried. "She is fine but something has changed and we need to get to the Rebel base, the Empire has just destroyed Alderan" Obi-wan said.

Padme gasped "…how?" she asked in shock "I don't know but we need to get there" Obi-wan replied packing the few things he had. Padme ran to her room and started packing her things, she hoped, prayed that Leia was ok; she hadn't seen her in so long. Thirty minutes they were aboard Padme's ship that she had kept and they blasted of to Yavin Four.

"Deploy the fleet to the outer-rim I want those planets check for Rebels" Wraeththu ordered as she walked up to Tarkin. Tarkin turned and looked at her "Only the Emperor has the authority to deploy the fleet" he said. "As you can tell Tarkin the Emperor is not available so I am acting in his place" Wraeththu growled. Tarkin gritted his teeth "Yes Lady Wraeththu" he said and relayed the orders to the fleet.

Tarkin watched at the Sith lady walked out of the command center "damn woman" he muttered and returned to giving orders to the officers aboard the station. Tarkin hated Wraeththu, he hated how he was force to take orders from the women, he would rather take them from the Emperor himself and not his 'dog.' Every moment she wasn't giving orders she was spending locking the medical room with the Emperor, better there than in here Tarkin thought to himself.

Wraeththu entered the room where Vader was at and she sat down in a chair, she had done this so many times she had lost count and each time she was met with a stopping point, a single point that kept her from going further and she didn't know what it was. She began her meditation with deep slow breaths and entered her master's mind, she always proceeded with great causation, if she made a single mistake it could permanently devastate her master's mind.

Again she hit the same wall that she had met with for the past several days, several days of non progress; she had gone weeks without her master figuratively speaking. "….P-please master….Anakin…wake up" Wraeththu said pulling herself from his mind. No response was given from the unconscious man, moments past and not even a twitch. Wraeththu lowered her head and a single tear flowed from one of her eyes, she raised her flesh hand and wiped the tear from her eyes. She look down at the droplet on her finger, fear…she was in fear, she was in turmoil…she was angry.

Wraeththu clinched her fits tightly, why did this have to happen to her master, to Anakin. Wraeththu eyes filled with a mix of sorrow and pure hatred, hatred toward Rex for hurting her master. "Rex" she spat venomously, when she found him she would make him suffer dearly.

Wraeththu's gaze turned back to Vader and softened, he was the only one she cared about no one else but him. Vader may have grown cold like she had but there was a warm spot in their hearts for each other, master and apprentice, they both would willingly give there lives for one another, they would fight for one another and they would protect one another.

Wraeththu thought back to when Alderan had been destroyed and what ever strange thing happened to her after the explosion. 'Maybe if I can do that I again I will gain enough power to pull him from his comma' she wondered, yes that could work; the only question was which planet would she destroy next. Perhaps a planet that was strong in the force or even just with a massive population but which planet had the most beings on it. "Corusant" she muttered, yes Corusant was filled with people it was a city planet it was always crammed with people. Corusant would be a perfect choice and when she had stripped the force from every life form there then she could wake her master up. A sinister smile appeared on her face as she stood from the chair and made her way back toward the command center.


	8. Chapter 8

True bond chapter 8

It took two weeks for the Death Star to move from Alderan to Corusant and they were only about an hour away. Wraeththu was in the command center looking out the port window, her breathes were even and relaxed. 'Soon master we shall be together again' she thought.

"Why are we heading back to Corusant?" Tarkin asked in a annoyed tone, this was the same question he had bothered her with the entire trip. "I have found a way to bring the Emperor out of his comma" Wraeththu replied. "You could have taken a smaller shuttle you didn't have to waste the resources and fuel bring the Death Star all the way back to the core" Tarkin replied. "The station is needed for what I am about to do" Wraeththu said.

Tarkin thought for a long moment, what did she mean by she would need this station to bring the Emperor from his comma? The Death Star came into range of Corusant and came to a halt and a smile appeared on Wraeththu's face. "Prepare to fire" she said in a tone that demanded obedience and compliance.

"What!?" Tarkin said shocked and turned to look at the Sith lady. The entire crew that manned the controls to the massive weapon looked up from their station sharing the same expression as Tarkin. Corusant was under the control of the Empire, it was where the Empire started not to mention that there were at least two-hundred highly ranking imperial officers and Star Ship commanders on the planet.

"You heard me" Wraeththu replied turning to look at Tarkin. "Corusant is a Imperial control planet why would we fire on the planet where the Empire started?" he demanded. "Its sentimental value means nothing to me, its destruction will allow me to bring my master from his slumber" Wraeththu replied. "You can't be serious!?" Tarkin said raising his voice.

Wraeththu took a step toward the man "Are you questioning my order?" she said in a low threatening tone. "I'm questioning your sanity!" Tarkin replied. "I lost that years ago Tarkin" Wraeththu replied then turned to an officer who worked some of the fire controls "Prepare to fire" she ordered.

The officer quickly turned to his controls and began the firing sequence not wanting to anger the Sith lady. "Stop!' Tarkin ordered the officer. The room fell silent, Tarkin just openly defied Wraeththu and they all knew that this was going to end badly.

By the time Tarkin turned back around to face the Sith lady, Wraeththu was inches from the man's face and her mechanical hand was gripped tightly around his neck. "You would defy me?" she spat. Tarkin could feel the presser around his neck increasing "You're insane!" he replied. A wicked grin appeared on her face "I know" she said before crushing the man's windpipe in her hand. Tarkin's body went limp and Wraeththu let go of the man and turned her attention back toward the planet "Prepare to fire" she commanded.

Wraeththu completely opened herself to the darkside of the force and prepared herself as she heard the stations primary weapon priming up. The next few moments felt like an eternity but finally she saw the green laser shooting from the Death Star and heading toward the planet. She licked her lips in anticipation, ready to gorge herself on the power of the force, ready to wake her master up.

The planet's surface began to rack as the beam tore through its surface, people cried out in terror as the beam became more intense and the buildings around them began to crumble. Every being on the planet: good, bad, greedy or selfless were about to be consumed by one person. Their lives their spirits stripped away from them to feed a Sith's hunger for power; a hunger that was incapable of being satisfied.

The planet exploded in a bright red flash and chucks of earth and metal scatter around the where the planet had just been. All lives gone in a matter of seconds. Wraeththu could feel the spirits of the force flying toward her, she cringed over as they all hit her at once from every side, every angle. She collapsed to a knee and used her hands to keep her from falling. Her heart was beating hard and fast the dying screams echoed in Wraehthu's mind as she consumed the power.

The pain was nothing compared to the power she felt coursing through her body, the price of all those lives was worth the benefits. Moments passed and not a soul in the command center dared to speak a word, not dared to make a move. All eyes where on Wraeththu, they didn't know what happened but they were terrified.

The air in the station became thick and hard to breath, still not a single word was spoken. Then a laugh a evil, dark, sinister, demonic laugh came from the Sith lady who still had not risen to her feet. "Time to wake up the master" she said standing and turning around quickly and walked to the medical level.

The command center remained deadly silent, so quiet it could pass for a grave yard. All were to shocked and terrified to speak or even move for that matter but slowly one by one they returned to their duties.

Wraeththu entered the medical room where Vader was at and she sat down next to him. Wraeththu dove into her master's mind and went straight to the blockade in his mind that kept her from her goal. She drew the power of the darkside inside of herself and channeled it into a battering ram; she would break down those walls and bring her master back.

The first strike did nothing so Wraeththu added greater strength behind her attack and hit the wall again, nothing. Tired of hitting this spot and the energy she had already exerted in the past by trying to break through it she got ready for a vicious attack. The next attack shattered the barrier to pieces and Wraeththu felt her master's body stiffen then relax.

With the wall finally down she could resume her work, it took hours to carefully 'activate' all the parts of Vader's mind and she was exhausted when she finished. She finally pulled out of his mind and opened her eyes looking at him. Moments passed and nothing, Wraeththu took a hold of his hand and leaned down close to his face "Master wake up" she said.

Wraeththu pulled back some when she heard him inhale deeply and his arm twitched slightly. Wraeththu's eyes lit up with excitement "Yes master it's me, wake up" she said. The man's eyes slowly began to open and what sounded like a groan came from his mouth. Wraeththu's face turned to one of triumph and she engulfed him in a tight embrace "Master" she said happily.

Vader's eyes took a moment to focus and he looked down and saw he was being hugged. Wraeththu pulled away after a moment when her master didn't speak, she looked at him curiously. "Master…" Wraeththu said.

Vader cleared his throat and looked at her "…Who are you?" he asked. Wraeththu tilted her head to one side "It's me master, its Wraeththu" she replied. "Who?" he asked.

"Stop playing games this is not funny Anakin. It's me Ahsoka" Wraeththu said not finding this funny in the slightest but was also worried, had something happened to him she wondered.

Vader looked at the girl, some part deep within him told him that he should know this girl but he just couldn't recall had he suffered amnesia somehow. "Master it's me Ahsoka!" Wraeththu said shaking him after several moments and no response from the man. Vader shook his head "I'm sorry but I don't remember you" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

True bond chapter 9

Vader sat up in the bed and looked around then he looked back at the female who called him her master. All he remembered was that he was a Jedi Knight and his name was Anakin Skywalker, married secretly to Padme. He had no recollection of the Empire or Ahsoka even though she had been in his life for many years, he had no memory of what happened to the Jedi or Obi-wan. He looked into the red eyes of the girl and he saw a shocked expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, he couldn't reach out and touch the girl with the force because he had been in a comma for so long that it had diminished some of his abilities though he senses he shared a connection with this girl.

Wraeththu looked up at him, had it been her fault that he couldn't remember who she was. No it couldn't have been her fault; she had been extremely careful when she had been in his mind. "…You don't remember me?" she asked looking in to his eyes that had turned back to their blue color.

"No I honesty don't remember you, I'm sorry but I just don't" Anakin replied. Anakin saw the girls face turn to one of great sadness "It's me master….it's Snips" Wraeththu replied softly. Anakin tilted his head to one side, he had heard that name from somewhere he tried to recall where but his memory was foggy. She clearly knew who he was judging by her saddened expression and that she knew his name.

"Where am I?" Anakin asked looking around and realized that he was in a medical room. "Where does no matter for the time being what matters is that you need to remember who I am" Wraeththu replied. "Look I'm sorry but I don't remember you, I need to get back to the Jedi temple" Anakin said trying to raise up out of the bed.

He looked up as a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and gently pushed him back down "You need to stay here and rest master, you have been through a great deal" Wraeththu replied. "I'm fine, and I am not your master, I don't have a apprentice" Anakin said trying to raise up again but was held in place. "Yes you do! I am your apprentice! Why don't you remember me!?" Wraeththu replied raising her voice but not in anger, her voice was filled with sadness.

Anakin looked at the girl and slowly nodded "Can at least contract the Jedi and let them know I am alright?" he asked. Anger sparked in Wraeththu at the mention of the Jedi, Anakin must not remember what the Jedi had done to them and how they had turned on both of them. Wraeththu shook her head, she would have to tread carefully if she let him know that she and him had destroyed the Jedi and that the Republic had been turned into a Empire then he may not trust her.

She needed his trust so she could enter his mind again and try to bring back his memory "You need to trust me Anakin please, you suffered some amnesia and you need to stay here till you get your memory back" Wraeththu replied softening her grip on his shoulder.

Anakin sighed and nodded "Alright" he said. Wraeththu stood up and looked at him "I'll bring you some food master but you must remain in your room until your memory comes back" Wraeththu said dropping her voice into a soft tone once again.

Wraeththu turned and left him in the room, the door closed shut behind her. Her shoulders slumped and she walked down the halls, she didn't know what to do. She had to get her master's memory back, she had to get him to remember her, she just had to.

Anakin sat looked around at the white walls of the medical room he was in, his body felt weak probably from being cooped up in this room for so long. He had no idea of how long he had been here and he would need to meditate to help bring his strength back and to strengthen his connection with the force again.

Through he hated meditating he closed his eyes and crossed his legs and began meditating. So time had passed and could feel his strength returning not only his physical strength but also his connection to the force. He cast out his senses and felt around, he could tell that they were aboard some sort of a station, maybe it was a Republic Star Destroyer. He continued to feel around and found that the station was full of the darkside, not spread out however. No, It was concentrated around one being, one person…the person who had just been in this room with him, the person who claimed to be his apprentice. This confused Anakin, 'why would his 'apprentice' have so much darkside power within her, he was a Jedi, he served the light so why would this person who was clearly heavily immersed in the darkside be so caring toward him' he wondered.

The door opened a little later and the female walked back inside of the room holding a tray of food, she sat down next to him and sat the tray on his lap. Anakin studied her for a moment, he could tell that she was no threat to him and that she cared deeply for him. The only question was why.

"You should eat" Wraeththu said watching him closely. Anakin looked down at the food and he realized that he was indeed very hungry so he began eating the food. Wraeththu watched as her master ate, it was great having him back but…he didn't even remember her. Her outward appearance gave now indication that she was sad any longer but inwardly she was devastated, how could she not remember who she was after all they had been through.

After Anakin finished his food Wraeththu took the plate and sat it aside on a table. "How did I get here? What is your name and who are you?" he asked after a long moment of silence. Wraeththu looked at him "You are aboard my station you have been here since your accident. My name is Wraeththu I am your apprentice" Wraeththu said. "I don't have a apprentice" Anakin insisted. "Because you don't remember me!" Wraeththu said sharply then her tone softened "You don't remember me master but I am your apprentice, you are my master. Don't I look familiar to you?" she asked.

Wraeththu closed her eyes and summoned all her power to cast a spell that would change her appearance back to what she looked like before she became Sith, before the Son's influence gained to much control over her. She strained to conceal her darkness but slowly color began to appear back in her skin, her vains became less noticeable and her red eyes became blue.

Anakin watched as Wraeththu's appearance change in front of him, now she defiantly looked familiar but he just couldn't place it. Second's later her appearance darkened again and Wraeththu opened her eyes as they went from blue to red. The air around them became cold and thick again and Anakin looked at her. "If what you say is true then why are you of the darkside?" Anakin asked. Wraeththu smiled, it was not a wicked smile that was usually on her face this smile was warm, friendly, loving. "Questions saved for a later time master, I assure you that you will be taken well care of. I will arrange for you to be taken to your quarters within the hour but there you must remain until you are complete again" Wraeththu said standing up and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

True bond chapter 10

Padme, Obi-wan and Luke exited the ship that had just landed on Yavin four and made their way inside of the hidden Rebel base. "Wow" Luke said looking at the X-wing fighters that were being worked on by mechanics. The three of them where greeted by a female with brown hair and was a spitting image of Padme who has several armed Rebel guards next to her. The Rebel's looked tense as they watched the new comers closely.

"It's ok we are with the Rebel alliance I am looking for Leia" Padme said. The brown hair female who stood next to the Rebels looked at the other women "I am Leia" she said. Padme looked at the girl for a moment examining her and then embraced the woman "Leia…" she said as happy tears rolled down her eyes. Leia staggered back surprised by the unexpected hug from the older woman "Who are you?" she asked confused.

"Its me Leia its your mother Padme" Padme said as happy tears of joy rolled down her face. Leia's eyes widened, she knew she was adopted though she never knew why she was given up for adoption. "Mom..?" she said shakily, the guards left Leia's side and returned to their duties. "Yes, I heard about what happened to Alderan and I feared that something had happened to you so we packed up and came here" Padme said finally breaking the long embrace to look her daughter in the eyes.

"You're my sister?" Luke asked surprised at the woman. Padme nodded "This is Leia your sister, and Leia this is your brother Luke" Padme said smiling at the two of them. It was good to have the family back together…well most of the family anyway, she still missed Anakin even though he had attacked her on Mustafar so many years ago but she still loved him.

Hours passed and they all caught up on the lost years and Padme explain why she had to give Leia up for adoption excluding the part of Anakin becoming turning to the darksdie and how if the Empire ever found them that it wasn't going to be good. Obi-wan walked through the base and thought he saw Rex, but it couldn't be. Rex was a Imperial Stormtrooper unless something had happened to him and he decided to switch sides. But sure enough there Rex was talking with other Rebel leaders about the Death Star.

Rex felt he was being watched and turned around and saw a man he thought had died during the purge of the Jedi "Obi-wan Kanobi?" he asked looking at the man. "I suppose you have a reason for being here?" Obi-wan asked eyeing the man suspiciously. "I understand your confusion sir but I am the one that helped Leia escape the Empire" Rex replied. "I realized that what I did was wrong and I didn't like killing innocents, all those worlds destroyed because I followed orders. I am trying to make up for my mistakes by bringing down the Empire, believe me or not it doesn't matter right now we need to focus on taking down the Death Star" Rex continued.

Over the next two weeks Anakin had been confined to his room but over time he was allowed to roam the station only under guard of course or he was even escorted by Wraeththu. Anakin didn't understand why this darkside user was being so kind to him, it was like nothing he had ever seen before and he couldn't shake the fact that somewhere in the back of the head that he was suppose to know this girl.

Anakin sat inside of his room meditation, meals where brought frequently and he was even allowed to train to keep his body and mind strong but he wasn't allowed to leave the station. The door to his room opened drawling Anakin from his meditation and Wraeththu stepped in holding a tray of food, she sat it down in front of him then took a seat in front of him.

After he ate he looked up at the girl and nodded, he closed his eyes and lowered his mental shields. This was also something that this darkside user had been doing with him, she was helping restore his memory, he didn't know why but something told him that he could trust the girl so he let her enter his mind.

Her presence was cold and full of anger but at the center of it all Anakin felt a warmth, a gentle kind and loving presence. This was also something he had not expected to feel from the darkside user, it was foreign unnatural almost or at least that what he was taught to believe by the Jedi anyway.

The two force signatures connected as Wraeththu entered her master's mind; there she carefully began her work. She had been able to pull fragments of her master's memory back to the surface but noting substantial yet.

After three hours Anakin felt the female's presence leave his mind and he opened his eyes. "Shall we train?" he heard the female known as Wraeththu asked. "You want to train with me?" Anakin asked raising a eyebrow. She nodded then led him through the halls to a empty hanger. "I don't normally train with darkside users" Anakin said walking a little in front of her and turned to face her.

"In time master you will remember" Wraeththu replied and let her cloak fall off of her onto the floor and pulled the two hilts of her sabers from her hips. The crimson blades ignited in a loud crackling hiss. Anakin pulled his on saber out and activated the blade, he had also found it strange that he had his old hilt but it was emitting a crimson blade as well and not the blue one had had remembered.

The two began to lightly spare and Anakin watched as Wraeththu's movements seemed familiar to him, it was something about the Shien reverse grip. The two exchanged blows and blocks back in forth. As Wraeththu spared a genuine smile was across her face, it would of course had been better if Anakin had his memories back but this was as close as it would get for now.

Anakin couldn't help but smile back, the girl was good, very good. The two spared gradually picking of speed and power until they were both going full force, neither one giving ground. It wasn't aggressive of course but when they finished they were both out of breath and sweating. "Thank you for the sparring match master, no one has ever been able to give me a challenge in a long long while" Wraeththu said putting her sabers back on her hips.

A memory or thought flashed in Anakin's mind _"Your reckless little one, you would have never have make it as Obi-wan's apprentice but you might make it as mine."_ Anakin found a smile across his face and then found himself saying "Sure thing Snips." They both froze and looked at each other.

"Master…" Wraeththu said walking up to him and looking into his blue eyes. Her hand gently touched his cheek as she searched for something in him. 'Maybe his memory is starting to come back' she thought.

But whatever memory that had broken through the fog in Anakin's mind was engulfed in it once again. Anakin reached up and took her hand from his cheek, he saw the hope in her eyes but when he spoke the hope vanished and pain took its place. "Listen Wraeththu, I appreciate what you are doing for me and all but I am not your master, I never had a padawan, they would only slow me down."

He turned and walked out of the hanger not wanting to see the pain in the female's eyes. After the door closed Anakin heard a loud scream come from the hanger, it was a mix of pain and anger. Then he heard the banging and crashing of things being hurled around the hanger.

Anakin didn't know what he was suppose to remember, 'why did she keep insisting that she was his padawan?' he wondered. Anakin walked to his room to get some rest, the sparing match had worn him out. He didn't see Wraeththu for the rest of the day in fact a stormtrooper had brought his food to him, normally it was always Wraeththu.


	11. Chapter 11

True bond chapter 11

"It's been confirmed that the Death Star has moved back toward the core worlds, why I do not know though" Rex said standing around a large holocraphic image of the Death Star. After a paused Rex continued "And with Empire day approaching the Death Star will be short staffed as normally the officers and most of the personal are let off to relax that day" he said.

"Then we should attack while it is undefended by the Star Destroyers, it has to have a weakness somewhere" Padme said. Rex hit a couple buttons on the controls and a section of the Death Star blew up bigger. "It does, not a very big one however. It is a exhaust port that is used to cool down the weapon after it has been fired. The only problem is that our larger ships will be easily destroyed if they get to close but it will be hard for the station to fight against small one man fighters" Rex explained.

Luke noticed a trench that led all the way to the exhaust port and he pointed at it "if we could get the X-wing fighters down in this trench then we may have a shot at destroying it" Luke said.

Rex turned and regarded the boy, he was certainly smart. "The only problem is that the trench is filled with laser cannons" Rex pointed out. "They won't be able to turn and lock on to the ships if we go in at full speed" Luke commented. "They won't have as many fighters either because of Empire day as well" Rex added. "Now seems like the best time to attack" Obi-wan interjected for the first time. "Then it's settled we will prep the fighters" Rex said, and with that the meeting ended and they began preparation for the upcoming battle.

Anakin woke up in his room and looked around, Wraeththu had not been to see him in several days now and it partly concerned him. Normally she has come to see him several times a day, had he really upset her that much by telling her that she wasn't his apprentice, surely not. Anakin got up and went to the door, he used the force and told the guards around his room that they were not needed. Several minutes later the hallway was cleared of guards and Anakin walked out of his room and down the hall.

Surprising the station seemed rather empty compared to all the noise and presences he felt just a few days earlier. But now it was like a ghost town, it felt like there was only enough people to keep the station up and running. He felt around for the presence of Wraeththu and found that she was on the bridge of the station; he walked through the halls of the massive station trusting the force to guide him.

Wraeththu stood in the command center of the station centering her thoughts. The door opened and Wraeththu opened her eyes and turned to face the door. "Where is everyone, the place feels empty" Anakin asked.

"They are celebrating the day the war ended" Wraeththu replied looking at him. "What do you mean the war ended?" Anakin asked confused, the last thing he remembered was the Clone Wars was still raging on. "The Clone Wars is over" Wraeththu said again "What, how did it end, why don't I remember it?" Anakin asked.

"As I said before, you lost your memory" She replied. "If the war is over I need to return to the Jedi, I need to return to Corusant and Padme" he said. Padme, the Jedi the very mention of them caused Wraeththu's anger to spike. They were the reason all this happened, they were the reason she fought so hard to protect her master.

"The Jedi did this to you" Wraeththu said in a cold tone. Anakin tilted his head to one side confused 'what did she mean that the Jedi did this to him.' "What do you mean?" Anakin asked. Wraeththu opened her mouth to reply but a surveillance officer in charge of possible incoming attacks ran into the room. "Lady Wraeththu we have Rebel fighters coming out of hyperspace" he said.

Wraeththu turned and glared at the officer "Get the Destroyers back here immediately" Wraeththu growled. "As you command" the officer replied quickly and ran from the command center to order the fleet back from the outer-rim. "Rebel fighters?" Anakin asked, "Yes" Wraeththu replied.

"You will need get your fighters out and attack the ships one by one. The turbo lasers are to slow to lock onto the signal pilot fighters" Anakin said itching for a fight. He began to walk out of the command center "Anakin no, you wont go out there and fight, not without your memory restored, you would be slow and unfocused" Wraeththu said. Anakin looked at her "I am fine Wraeththu, I am focused and perfectly fine" Anakin said.

"Please understand Anakin that I am doing this to help you, you have to understand master" Wraeththu said then reached over and hit a button on her mechanical arm. "Riggs I am sending the Emperor to you. I want him under high security lock down until I call for you to return" Wraeththu said. "As you command Lady Wraeththu" Riggs said and ended the connection.

"I'm not going…" Anakin trailed off as Wraeththu used the force to put him to sleep. Wraeththu caught Anakin as he fell and carried him to a shuttle that would take him to her personal Star Destroyer.

When Anakin was away from the Star Destroyer Wraeththu turned her attention to the Rebels who had advanced closer to the Death Star. Even with the massive fire power the Death Star had the X-wing fighters where out running the turbo lasers. Wraeththu let officers aboard the bridge take run the Death Star as she got in a Tie-fighter and blasted out of the hanger.

"Ties are exiting the fighter the hangers on the Death Star" Luke said as he formed up with the other X-wings. "They out number us five to one" said another pilot, "Just stay in formation and don't get drawn out" Luke replied as he fired his lasers at the incoming Ties.

The Ties swarmed the Rebel X-wings and the game was on, the Rebels were spinning and rolling out of the way trying to get close enough to the Death Star to attack it. It would take a miracle for the Rebels to destroy this station.

Anakin sat aboard the shuttle that left the hanger, it was on its way to Wraeththu's personal Star Destroyer the _Protector_. It was an odd name for a ship but after doing a little research he found out that it was the most heavily armored and deadly Destroyers in the entire fleet so it made sense.

Anakin still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Wraeththu from somewhere. He just didn't know where from, and the bond he shared with her was unbelievable strong. How could a Jedi and a darkside user share a bond, it didn't make sense to him.

Anakin turned his attention toward a view port window and he looked out and saw the massive spherical station that was the Death Star firing at the attackers. He wished he could be in a fighter and be helping Wraeththu fend off the attackers but he had been denied that change when he suddenly fallen asleep.

"What kind of fighters are those" Anakin said more to himself than the pilot. "Those are X-wing fighters sir" the pilot replied as he primed the hyperdrive. Anakin was puzzled 'X-wing fighters those are Republic fighters. Why would they be attacking Wraeththu's station' he wondered.

Wraeththu had been nothing but kind to Anakin while he staid aboard her station, harsh on her crew but still. _I will protect you master, no matter the cost_. Anakin shook his head as the words of Wraeththu rang in his head but he had never recalled her saying that before. It must have been a memory that he couldn't remember, well one of many anyway.

"Emperor your going to want to strap yourself in it seems we have attracted the attention of some Rebel fighters" the pilot said. Anakin realized that the pilot was speaking to him as he was the only other person inside of the shuttle but why he called him a emperor he didn't know. The shuttle bank hard left and right avoiding a volley of blaster fire, Anakin almost fell from his seat as the shuttle took a steep dive avoiding another volley of blaster fire.

"Luke I've got a Imperial shuttle trying to escape I'm going after it" Biggs said. "Copy that I am making my run toward the exhaust port" Luke replied diving toward the long trench that led directly to the exhaust port. Biggs open fired again on the Imperial shuttle trying to knock it out, there could possibly be a high ranking Imperial officer aboard and the Rebellion could use him or her to extract intel. The pilot was good but luckily Biggs was able to get a crippling hit on the shuttle.

Anakin was thrown out of his seat as blaster fire hit the rear of the ship; the shuttle began to spark as the cab filled with warning lights and sirens going off. Anakin ran to the cockpit and found the pilot dead in his seat he had a large shard of metal sticking into his chest. Anakin cursed and was about to take control of the ship when it was hit again by blaster fire causing a large piece of metal to come down on him and knocking him out.

Before Anakin fell unconscious he saw the Death Star explode through the window, he could sense Wraeththu was fine then all faded and darkness overcame him.


	12. Chapter 12

True bond chapter 12

Wraeththu cursed to herself as she awaited the return of the Star Destroyers. They had been late upon arrival and now the Death Star had been destroyed. She sat in the cockpit of a Tie fighter and watched as the Imperial fleet came out of hyperspace where the Death Star should have been.

Wraeththu contacted Riggs and soon her Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace along with the others. She would have to reevaluate her plan to destroy the rebellion, she had underestimated them but she would not do so again.

She landed the fighter on her ship and was met by Admiral Riggs, he had a worried look on his face. "Lady Wraeththu" he said with a bow of his head. "Riggs where is the Emperor?" she asked expecting that he had made it aboard her ship.

Riggs was hesitant to answer "H-he never made it aboard" he said. The Sith lady turned and glared at him "What do you mean he never made it aboard?" she demanded. "The shuttle you sent never made it aboard the _Protector_ " Riggs said.

Wraeththu felt through the force and couldn't find her master's presence on her ship, he was alive but far away from Imperial held territory. Wraeththu's eyes burned red as rage filled her and she grabbed Riggs by the throat with her mechanical hand tightly. "Where is he!?" she hissed.

"His…sh-shuttle was intercepted…by Rebel f-fighters…we ass-assume that h-he was cc-captured" Riggs choked out while be boarded unconsciousness. "FIND HIM!" Wraeththu yelled and threw the admiral to the ground "for your sake admire I suggest you find him soon" Wraeththu growled darkly and walked past him toward the bridge.

The destruction of the Death Star gave the rebellion a much need moral boost but the struggle was far from over. Luke exited his X-wing fighter and greeted with loud applause and cheering, he was a hero of the Rebellion.

Leia ran up to him and hugged him "You did it Luke" she said happily. Luke embraced his sister back just as tightly "I had a lot of help and we lost a lot of good men out there" he replied humbly.

Obi-wan walked up to Luke and paced a hand on his shoulder "Well done Luke" he said. It was then that Obi-wan felt something in the force, a presence he had not felt in years and it was coming toward the Rebel base. A shuttle landed just outside the base and Obi-wan discreetly snuck away from the cheering of the crowd that were celebrating the destruction of the Empire's super battle station.

Biggs got out of the cockpit and went around to the ramps door. "Obi-wan I think I may have something you wish to see" Biggs said as he hit a button causing the ramp to lower. "He was on a Imperial shuttle trying to flea the battle when I intercepted it. The pilot was dead and there was only one passenger" Biggs said. Obi-wan looked in as the ramp lowered and there laid the unconscious Emperor of the Empire.

"Take him to a medical wing and see to his injuries but make sure you do this quietly alright" Obi-wan said not taking his gaze from the unconscious man. Biggs regarded the older man with a questioning look but he did as he was instructed.

Obi-wan stood there as the unconscious man was taken to the medical bay, this was certainly a change of events. With the head of the Empire now in the hands of the Rebellion they could end this war right now. The Empire would not dare to attack the Rebellion if they knew that the Rebels had the Emperor.

Anakin woke up but did not move, he couldn't his arms and legs were restrained. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he was in a medical room. Anakin sighed it seemed like he always found himself in these blasted things on way or another. Anakin then felt a pair of eyes watching him and he turned his eyes and looked.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin asked looking upon the face of his old master and he was overcome with joy. He hadn't seen his master in a long time, it had been years as Obi-wan looked to be in his late forties. The master Jedi looked at Anakin as if searching for something, Obi-wan felt no darkness coming from the Emperor, no anger or hatred.

"What am I doing here?" Anakin asked looking at his former master and best friend. "Your ship was damaged and we brought you here" Obi-wan replied. Something was different about Anakin; Obi-wan could feel it. Anakin was like his old self before the end of the Clone Wars, before he turned to the darkside, had he turned back to the light and if so what about Ahsoka. "What do you remember?" Obi-wan asked.

Wraeththu walked onto the bridge of her Star Destroyer, it had been two months since her masters capture and though she tried to get into contact with him through the bond they shared, for some reason he was blocking it. Wraeththu stood at the head of the bridge looking out at open space. She had taken command of the entire Imperial fleet and dispatched ever shuttle, every fighter and every cruiser to locate the Emperor.

She closed her eyes and reached out with the force and once again tried to contact her master through their bond. She couldn't locate where he was at but she could tell that he was safe, strange that the Rebellion hadn't contacted the Empire and held the Emperor as ransom. Perhaps however the Rebellion had not realized who they had captured and if that was the case then this worked in Wraeththu's favor, it gave her more time to locate and save him.

Wraeththu had grown tired of her crews lack of progress in locating the blasted Rebels, they were the best and smartest of the entire Empire but they were lacking at the moment. Wraeththu hid her fear for her master under a mask or rage and hate, not that she didn't have rage in hate. She did but it helped mask her fear for her master. " _Master where are you?"_ she said through their bond.

" _Master where are you?"_ Anakin shook his head to clear his mind, the darkside user named Wraeththu the one that had cared for him while he was aboard her station kept trying to contact him. He didn't have time to talk to Wraeththu he had to focus on figuring out what happened to his memory and what happened to the Republic. Obi-wan had told him about the purge of the Jedi by Sidious who Obi-wan had also told him that Palpatine was the Sith they had been searching for but that was the extent of Obi-wan's explanation.

Anakin paced impatiently inside of the medical room, Obi-wan was suppose to bring two people to speak with him but he wouldn't say who they were. The sound of the metal door sliding open drew Anakin away from his thoughts and his eyes toward the door. "Anakin…" Padme said with eyes wide and voice barely above a whisper. Rex looked at the face of the Emperor…no it was the face of Anakin Skywalker, the man who he had fought along side with for years throughout the Clone Wars.

Anakin's face was just as shocked as Padme's face. "Its ok Padme, he is back" Obi-wan said stepping into the room. Because Padme trusted Obi-wan she ran up to Anakin and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her eyes loving and trusting looked at the eyes of Anakin that didn't hold that hate and anger from betrayal that they had on Mustafar, instead they were filled with love and relief.

"General" Rex said with a cautiously but friendly smile, he still didn't quiet trust the man but Obi-wan had convinced him at least try. Anakin turned his eyes from Padme who he still held and looked at Rex "Rex its good to see you" he said smiling. Rex nodded but gave no verbal reply. Over the course of several hours the three of them sat down with Anakin and talked him about what had happened to the Republic. They left out the part of Anakin turning to the darkside along with Ahsoka who Anakin for some reason had no memory of her which Obi-wan, Rex and Padme all found interesting.

Obi-wan took Padme outside of the room leaving Rex and Anakin alone in the room. "He needs to know that his children are alive" Padme said the moment the door had closed behind him. "We are lucky he can't remember what happened Padme and if we bring that up it could cause his memory to come back and he could turn back to the darkside. Plus right now we need him, there is no doubt that Wraeththu is turning the galaxy upside down trying to find him, we can use him" Obi-wan said.

"He is my husband, even if he attacked me on Mustafar. I came to terms with it and I forgive him but he has a right to know about his children" Padme said. "Then how do you expect to let Luke and Leia know that their father is still alive?" Obi-wan asked. "We can say that one of our spies found another Jedi that survived the purge and then found out that he was Anakin" Padme replied.

"What about Wraeththu?" Obi-wan asked looking down at her. "I know the two are close but Ahs…Wraeththu is so lost in her drive to protect Anakin that it may cause her to hurt the ones he cares about. And Anakin doesn't remember her anyway so we have time" Padme said. "We just need to tread carefully is all, Anakin is a good man, perhaps if he sees what has happened to the galaxy and all the destruction that the Empire is causing and if his memory comes back then he will realize that he was wrong and he will help us end this war" Padme continued.

"If his memory does come back and he can't convince Wraeththu to return to the light do you think he will have the strength to end it" Obi-wan asked. Padme sighed after a long moment of thought "I don't know Obi-wan, we can only hope for the best" Padme replied.


	13. Chapter 13

True bond chapter 13

Anakin followed Padme through what he had found out was a Rebel base, men and women paid little attention to him as he was one among countless faces that worked diligently at their duties. It was a relief that Padme and Obi-wan were here and he was defiantly glad to know at least two of the people in this base.

Padme had told Anakin that he had two more people that he would love to meet but wouldn't tell him who except that he was related to them. Anakin reached out with the force as they neared a lesser occupied area of the base. He felt around with the force trying to feel for any familiar presences.

His feet carried him around another corner and he couldn't stand the silence that now filled the air around him. "Who are you taking me to? Why won't you just tell me who they are?" Anakin asked. Padme smiled and without glancing over at him she said "We are almost their Ani, patience."

Anakin rolled his eyes and suppressed a laugh, back in the days of the Clone Wars he wasn't known for not being patience and that certainly hadn't changed. Anakin could have simply used the force to persuade his wife to tell him who she was taking him to but he had decided against it.

Two more turns and finally they came to a stop at a metal door, it slid opened and Anakin's eyes fell upon a boy and a girl. Both looked the same age, and both strong in the force. The door slid shut as Anakin and Padme walked inside of the room.

Both boy and girl looked at Padme and the older man "Luke, Liea do you remember how I told you that your father fell at the Jedi temple on Coursant?" Padme said staring off slowly not knowing how her children were going to react to the news. "Yes" Luke said answering for both of them.

"Well I was wrong, I thought he died at the Jedi temple. He survived, we intercepted a Imperial shuttle trying to flee the battle before the Death Star was destroyed. Obi-wan found him inside of the shuttle and he has been in the medical bay for quiet sometime" Padme paused looking at her children then at Anakin.

"Luke, Liea, this is your father Anakin Skywalker" Padme said. The two twins looked from Padme to the older man and back again. Luke carefully reached out with the force and found that his mother was telling the truth. "Dad…" Leia said carefully as she approached the man.

Anakin thought back to the last memory he could remember, he remembered Padme being pregnant and that she was close to having her children but he couldn't remember the birth of them. He reached out and touched his daughter's cheek with his hand, he looked into her eyes. "You have your mother's eyes" Anakin said after a long moment realizing that these were his kids.

Anakin found himself engulfed in a hug from his son and daughter "Where have you been all these years?" Luke asked after he pulled away from the embrace. "I…I can't remember" Anakin said after a long moment. Luke looked at him with curious eyes but said nothing instead he hugged his father again enjoying the moment.

"Obi-wan we need to send a ship out for supplies the Rebels are running low on fuel and their weapons are inadequate" Rex said walking up the Jedi. Obi-wan turned and looked at Rex "It's to dangerous Rex, the Empire has ships searching the galaxy for Anakin and we cant risk them tracking the ship back here" Obi-wan replied.

"We won't be able to hold off the Empire if we don't get more supplies" Rex countered. "We cant risk it Rex, the new base isn't set up yet" Obi-wan replied. Rex's eyes narrowed and he looked at the Jedi "If we don't get those supplies and the Empire finds us we won't stand a chance. Everyone will died, Anakin will end up back with the Empire and the Sith would have won once again" Rex said raising his voice.

Obi-wan sighed, he to had noticed that the Rebels were lacking in firepower and even medical supplies. They would need supplies if they were going to survive a attack from the Empire. "The Empire has spies everywhere but we do need those supplies, send a ship out but come back as quickly and discreetly as possible" Obi-wan replied.

Rex nodded he turned and left going back to his room to prepare for the trip. He walked into his room and opened a metal trunk, he reached out and pulled out his stormtrooper armor. If he ran into any imperial troops this could come in handy, he just had to alter the ranking insignia on it so he wouldn't be recognized. Fifteen minutes later he had his armor on and was heading to a ship that was waiting for him so it could take off.

Anakin spent the next several days catching up on the lost times with his son and daughter. Padme smiled as she listened to Anakin tell his children about one of his early battles in the Clone Wars. She listened to him talk about the first battle of Christophsis, Luke and Leia listened eagerly.

"Don't forget about the part where Ahsoka pulled the wall down on you and crushed all those spider droids" Padme said with a smile, then froze. She wasn't suppose to mention Ahsoka to him as it could possibly trigger part of his memories.

Anakin stopped in mid sentence as memories flooded into his mind when he heard his wife speak Ahsoka's name. _I'm Ahsoka, I'm the new padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm at your service Master Kanobi but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker._ Anakin shook his head as these images these memories swirled in his mind. _No Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training._

"Dad are you ok?" Leia asked looking at her father. "I ah…I need some air" Anakin said standing up and walking out of the room leaving two confused children and a concerned wife behind. Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano. Anakin knew that name somewhere; these memories meant something to him but why were they so blurry. Anakin made his way quickly down the hall and outside of the base into the open forest.

Padme hurried out of the room to find her husband, after about thirty minutes of searching the inside of the base she found him sitting on a tree stump outside of the base. She walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "Ani…" she said sitting down next to him. Anakin lifted his head and looked into the eyes of his wife. A question burning at the front of his mind found its way to his mouth "Who is Ahsoka?" he asked.

Rex's shuttle landed on Narr Shadda where he would meet with a arms deal for weapons and ammo and a doctor for medical supplies, both secretly working with the Rebellion while pretending to serve the Empire. Rex put his helmet on and walked down the ramp, Narr Shadda was an Empire held planet but the Rebels where desperate for the supplies so it was worth the risk in Rex's mind.

Almost two hours later Rex was wheeling the supplies aboard the ship, his disguise had worked. The arms dealer seemed a little to friendly however, it worried Rex at first be he had brushed it off. Now he just had to get back to the Rebel base with the supplies and not get caught by Imperial cruisers that scanned pretty much every ship that went on and off of the planet. "Cargo is loaded lets go" Rex said to the pilot.

"The tracker is in place?" said a dark haired blue eyed human holding a blaster to a Zebraak. "Yes I did just as you ask, where is my family…you promised that if I did as you said you would let them go, please Samuel you promised." the Zebraak said shaking slightly. "Oh yes, your family. Don't worry you will be joining them soon" Samuel replied pulling the trigger killing the Zebraak.

Samuel was a ambitious and cunning general in the Imperial army, he had no doubt he would be promoted now that a tracker was in the cargo that the Rebels had just taken off of Narr Shaada. Samuel smiled at the possibilities of what he success could bring him as he made his way out of the arms shop and back to a Imperial base to contact the _Protector_.


	14. Chapter 14

True bond chapter 14

"Ani listen to me carefully" Padme said looking into her husbands eyes. "Tell me who Ahsoka is Padme. I know I know her from somewhere and I want to know now" Anakin said. Padme sighed and looked down "…Ani it's not safe…just know that she was a person who cared deeply for you" Padme said.

Anakin opened his mouth to argue with his wife when he heard a ship landing. He turned his head and saw the ship that Rex had taken to gather the supplies. Anakin stood up "We will talk about this later, we need to get those supplies unloaded" Anakin said walking toward the landing bay.

Padme gave a sigh of relief, luckily Rex showed up when he did. She knew sooner or later her husband would ask about Ahsoka again. Padme got up and walked inside of the base to find her children.

"General Samuel thank you for your service to the Empire and to me" Wraeththu said with a pleased purr as she looked at the holographic image of Samuel. "Relay the location of the Rebel base to my ship" Wraeththu said. "As you wish" Samuel said as he began relaying the location.

Wraeththu ended the com channel as the data pulled up on a screen in front of her. "Rigs" Wraeththu said turning to look at the man. "Yes lady Wraeththu?" he asked approaching the women. "We have the location of the Rebel base set course for Yavin Four" she said. "Shall I assemble the rest of the fleet?" he asked. "No my troops will suffice get the ship into hyperspace" Wraeththu said turning from the man and walking off of the bridge.

Wraeththu sat in her chambers reaching out with the force and touched the bond that she shared with her master. " _Master I'm coming"_ Wraeththu said. Wraeththu's hands trailed down to her sabers, she was itching to drive them in to Rex's heart and the rest of the Rebels.

"How did the supply ship go?" Anakin asked helping Rex carry the supplies down the ramp and in to the base. "Better than expected that's for sure" Rex replied. Anakin nodded and went back up to the ramp grabbing another container. "What all did we get?" Anakin asked, Rex opened some of the crates "Medical supplies, ammunition as well as weapons" Rex replied.

Anakin nodded and dug through some of the medical supplies "You know I've been wanting to ask you something Rex" he said. Rex looked at him "Sure what is it?" Rex asked. Anakin continued to dig though some of the medical supplies "Well there is someone, I can't recall who she is and I was wondering if you knew her?" Anakin asked.

"Who?" Rex asked pulling the last crate off of the shuttle. "Her name is Ahsoka Tano…" Anakin replied trailing off as he pulled a beeping sensor. "She..ah-" Rex started "What's this?" Anakin asked coming over to Rex showing it to him. Rex's eyes winded "That's a tracker…we have been tracked here" Rex said. " _Master I'm coming"_ Anakin shook his head, "We need to alert the Rebels" Rex said running into the base.

Anakin looked up and saw a massive Star Destroyer exiting hyperspace directly above the planets surface. "She's here…" Anakin muttered and ran quickly to the base to get his to his family.

"Get to your ships! Everyone get to your ships the Empire is here" Padme yelled running as fast as her legs could carry her though the base toward a hanger where her son and daughter were waiting with Obi-wan. Anakin ran quickly through the halls as the base shook from a bombardment of blaster fire from Imperial bombers.

Anakin rounded a corner quickly to get to the hanger, the ship where his wife and kids were waiting was now in sight. Another blast caused the ceiling to collapse in front of him blocking his path "blast" he muttered. "Obi-wan I'm going to have to find another way to the ship" he said into his communicator. "Copy that but hurry Anakin" Obi-wan replied.

Wraeththu's shuttled landed outside of the Rebel base "Under no circumstance are you to harm the Emperor, kill the rest" Wraeththu ordered to the stormtroopers who flanker her side. Wraeththu activated her crimson blades as she walked toward the base, she cut down the pathetic rebels who tried to defend the main entrance.

Rex ran through the temple quickly he heard the sound of blaster fire coming from the main entrance. He leaned around the corner and saw stormtroopers engaged with rebel troops. He pulled out his blaster pistol and fired at the stormtroopers rapidly, he ducked behind cover next to some of the rebels.

"Toss me a grenade" Rex said to the rebel next to him, he took the grenade from the rebel's hand. Rex looked over the container that he had taken cover from and threw the grenade at the stormtroopers who were closing in on them. The grenade exploded in the center of the group of stormtroopers killing them.

One of the rebels sighed in relief "Thanks for the support I thought we were de-" the trooper stopped and grasped his throat gasping for air. The room became cold and the air hard to breathe; Rex instantly recognized what was happening. "Get out of here! RUN!" Rex yelled loudly coming out from behind the cover and looked up as the apprentice of the Emperor appeared.

Wraeththu hurled one of her saber toward a rebel that had just stood up to run from cover severing his body in half. Her red eyed gaze turned toward the sound of a person yelling "REX!" she screamed and started in a full blown run after him. Rex fired a couple blaster bolts over his shoulder and he ran down the hall with the Sith after him.

Rex ran as fast as he could turning down different hallways, he had to give Anakin and the others enough time to escape. He looked back over his shoulder and didn't find Wraeththu behind him. "Just to be sure" he said throwing a grenade behind him, it exploded causing the tunnel to collapse behind him. As the dust cleared Rex took a moment to catch his breath, he hadn't ran that fast or as long since the Clone Wars.

He turned to continue down the hallway when he heard some of the rubble behind begin to shift. Then the all the rubble that was blocking the way was blasted away, Rex covered his eyes as rubble flew toward him and coughed as dust filled his lungs. Rex opened his eyes again and his coughing subsided, dust still filled the tunnel making it hard to see; but through the dust Rex saw a pair of red glowing eyes and two crimson blades walking toward him.

Rex pulled his blaster up and fired rapidly, pulling the trigger as fast as his finger could. "He trusted you, you were his friend" the words of the lady Sith rang through the tunnel carrying such anger. "He was hurting innocents! I didn't sign up to kill innocent people" Rex yelled as he continued to fire his blaster at the Sith.

Wraeththu deflected the bolts with great ease "You tired to kill him" she said walking closer to him. "Because of what he became! Anakin Skywalker would never kill innocent people!" Rex said as he depleted the power cell in his one remaining blaster pistol. Wraeththu laughed "You have no idea what my master would do to you if he had his memories but I guess I will have to deal the punishment for betrayal" Wraeththu said now only feet away from the man.

Wraeththu extended her hand and blasted Rex back against a way with a loud thud "but no matter, when my master and I are reunited I will make sure to snuff out this pathetic

Rebellion" Wraeththu said. Rex groaned under the invisible grasp of Wraeththu and now she was only mere feet from him.

"Over my dead body" Rex said. "That's the idea" Wraeththu said with a wicked smile across her face bringing her sabers up for the killing blow. Rex used all his strength to press the activation button on a grenade he had in his left hand. The grenade exploded sent Wraeththu flying back, her back smashed into a wall and she landed on a knee.

Rex landed on his knees "Damn that hurt" he said breathing heavily, luckily his advanced armor could protect from grenades, he just didn't think at that close of a range. He looked back up and saw Wraeththu standing back up even more enraged that she already was. He pulled another grenade from his belt and hurled it at the Sith.

The EMP grenade blew up right next to Wraeththu causing her mechanical arm to spark and malfunction, her saber dropped from her mechanical hand. Wraeththu snarled and sent lightning toward Rex from her flesh hand causing Rex to smash into the wall again and fry in his armor.

Wraeththu watch as he body melted and became ash, she called her other saber to her hand and placed it on her belt. Wraeththu heard the engines of a shuttle began to fire up "Master" she said turning and ran down the hall.

Anakin was busy fighting off Imperial Stormtroopers as the last ship was warming up. They weren't firing at him however which confused him. They instead fired upon Obi-wan and Luke who were next to him helping hold off the stormtroopers. "Anakin you and Luke need to get on that ship get out of here" Obi-wan said deflecting another bolt back at a trooper. "No way Obi-wan I am not leaving you here" Anakin said, Luke cut a trooper in half "Dad we have to go before more Imperials show up we cant hold them off forever" Luke said.

From the far end of the hanger Anakin saw a crimson blade come out of a door way. "Anakin go now get out of here!" Obi-wan yelled, Anakin watched as the wielder of the crimson blade came further into the room "Wraeththu…" Anakin muttered. _"Master"_ Wraeththu replied through their bond as she cut down a rebel who had boldly tried to fight off the Sith.

"Luke get your father on the ship now!" Obi-wan yelled as he cut down the last trooper in the room. Anakin was frozen in place as he looked at Wraeththu, the firm hand of his son yanking him back toward the ship's ramp drew him back to reality. "I…I know her" Anakin said as he was forced onto the ramp by his son.

Obi-wan stepped in front of Wraeththu holding his blue lightsaber in a defensive stance. Wraeththu looked down at the old Jedi then back up at the ship that was beginning to raise off the ground, then at her master who stood on the ramp. Obi-wan swung his lightsaber at Wraeththu but she casually waved her hand which sent the Jedi flying into some crates "Your death will come soon enough" she said.

Wraeththu turned her attention toward the ship as the ramp was beginning to rise and she extended her one good hand and gripped the ship in a invisible grasp. The ship began to move forward but then was jerked backward by Wraeththu's force grip. The ships thrusters burned brighter and began to move forward again.

Wraeththu tightened her grip on the ship more causing the frame of the ship to shake and bend. "Dad we have to break free!" Leia said now standing next to her father but he seemed so focused on the Sith lady that he must not have heard her.

Obi-wan groaned and stood back up, he looked up and saw Wraeththu begin to pull the ship back down. He ignited his saber and ran at the women slashing at her. Wraeththu's concentration was broken and she glared at the Jedi shocking him with lightning "Damn it old man stay down!" she growled.

The ship surged forward and pulled out of the hanger then it was jerked back again. Luke used to force to try and push the Sith lady away but it seemed to have little if any effect on her. "Dad help me!" Luke yelled trying to get his father's attention.

Anakin didn't break his gaze from Wraeththu "I know you…" he muttered, he raked his brain for clarity trying to remember. Obi-wan sat up again "man that hurt" he groaned, he looked up and saw the ship being pulled back into the hanger. Obi-wan forced himself to his feet again activating his saber once again and charged at the Sith lady.

"Damn it I said stay down!" Wraeththu yelled releasing her grip from the ship and blasted Obi-wan with more lightning sending him flying back against a wall the impact must have had the satisfying effect Wraeththu had been hoping for because Obi-wan did not raise up again.

"Punch it!" Luke yelled toward the cockpit, the ship surged forward again and made it out of the hanger and started to lift off. Wraeththu ran out of the hanger into the open woods "Your not getting away with my master" she said gathering the darkside within her. Wraeththu sent a blast of force energy toward the ship as it took off "Oh shit!" Luke yelled jumping back into the loading bay.

All the trees around Wraeththu were either torn from their roots or knocked down as the wave of energy struck the ship on the left side causing the ship to tilt and the ramp to fall open. Wraeththu then grabbed a hold of Anakin with the force and yanked him from the ship. "Dad no!" Leia yelled trying to dive after her father to help him but when she looked over the edge he was falling toward the ground.

The ship took off with a smoking left thruster but made it away with Luke, Leia and Padme safely inside. Wraeththu found Anakin laying on the ground unconscious from the impact of when he hit the ground. She kneeled down beside him and touched him gently, she was relieved to feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. Wraeththu's mechanical arm was functioning again but it was still twitching, she carefully picked him up and carried him to a imperial shuttle.

A trooper ran up to Wraeththu "Some of the rebels have surrendered what are your orders?" he asked. Wraeththu turned her head and looked at the trooper "kill them all" she said then walked onto the shuttle and took her back to her Star Destroyer.


	15. Chapter 15

True bond chapter 15

Wraeththu sat in the medical bay where her master was once again, the fall had injured his back and Wraeththu watch as a medical droid finished putting the last few stitches in his back sowing up the wound. "Well?" she asked the droid, "he will make a full recovery" the droid replied leaving the room. Wraeththu looked at her master and let a sigh of relief escape her mouth. Finally they were back together again after months of searching for him he was back with her.

The silence that filled the room where Wraeththu meditated next to the Emperor was disturbed by the subtle sound of movement. Wraeththu opened her eyes and looked over at her master, he was beginning to stir. Wraeththu watched as the man's eyes begin to open and her montrals picked up the faintest whisper of the words "I remember."

The Sith lady leaned down slightly and looked into his eyes "You remember me master?" she asked in what sounded light a desperate tone one that a lady of the Sith thought she would never find herself using.

It was still a little foggy but in his mind some much had become clear, he remembered the Jedi turning on him and Ahsoka, his wifes betrayal, the duel with Obi-wan, his children and also Ahsoka…his padawan, his apprentice. "Yes" he replied in a voice just a quiet as his padawans' was.

Wraeththu reached out to the man and hugged him "Master" she said. The Emperor slowly sat up and looked into the red glowing eyes of his apprentice, then his eyes caught the involuntary twitching from Wraeththu's mechanical arm. "Your arm, bring it here let me look at it" he said extending his hand toward her arm.

Wraeththu extended her mechanical arm to her master and he opened a panel on it and began messing around with the wires. "What happened before I lost my memory?" he asked as he tweaked with the wires more. "Rex, he shot you. He was a traitor" Wraeththu replied flexing each mechanical finger.

"Was?" he asked as he closed the panel and looked at her; "I killed him" Wraeththu replied pulling her arm back and moving it around to make sure it worked. "Master when I sent you away from the Death Star I came into contact with another force user, they were strong in the force and I am sure they were the one that blew up the Death Star" Wraeththu said.

"My son I suspect" he replied after a moment of thought. "So your child did survive" Wraeththu said sitting back in the chair looking at her master. "As did my daughter. Luke and Leia Skywalker" he replied. "Leia? You mean that Senator from Alderan" Wraeththu asked. "Yes that is her" he replied.

"Your son is a Jedi then, trained by Obi-wan. What are we going to do with him?" Wraeththu asked. "We will turn him, with his master dead we will make him join the darkside" he replied. "Master, I did not kill Obi-wan yet, he is locked in a ray shield aboard this ship" Wraeththu said. The Emperor nodded "Take me to him I wish to see his death" he said.

Wraeththu stood to her feet and wrapped her arm around her master's side helping him to his feet "When you fell you injured many of your ribs, they will take time to heal" she said. She carefully helped him for the bed and out of the room down toward the holding cell.

"Thank you Wraeththu" Vader said as she helped him toward the holding cell. "Your back and that's all that matters, now we need to focus on the Rebels" Wraeththu replied waving her mechanical hand and the door to the holding cell opened up. Vader straightened up and stepped away from Wraeththu, it was one thing to show weakness toward one who care deeply for you, it was completely different to show weakness in the presence of an enemy.

Vader walked up to Obi-wan who looked like he had been beaten to hell. Wraeththu walked up to Obi-wan "Wake up" she snapped. Obi-wans only response was a groan, "I said wake up old man!" Wraeththu said blasting the Jedi with a quick burst of lightning. Obi-wan gritted his teeth in pain and he looked up slowly, his face was swollen and one of his eyes were swollen shut, five of his teeth were knocked from his mouth and not to mention the back pain he was in right now.

Obi-wan's eyes slowly looked up "Anakin?" he asked, his voice hoarse and exhausted. Vader walked forward with a wicked smile on his face "No my dear old friend, not Anakin. I am Darth Vader" he said and with a slight movement of his hand he snapped Obi-wan's neck. "Goodbye 'master'" he said as he watched the light fade from Obi-wan's one good eye.


	16. Chapter 16

True bond chapter 16

Padme let out a long sigh the Empire had pulled out and hadn't chased them thankfully. Padme got up and walked back to the back of the ship, she found Luke and Leia sitting next to each other they were both crying. "What's wrong?" Padme asked then looked around not seeing her husband. "Luke where your dad? Where's Anakin?" Padme asked as a chill of fear ran down her spine.

"He's gone!" Leia said through sobbing tears violently, Padme's heart dropped "What do you mean he's gone!?" Padme said chocking on her own tears now. "What do you mean he's gone!?" Padme said shaking her daughter, Luke looked up with blood shot eyes "I'm sorry mom, I tried I tried so hard" Luke said crying. "Luke please tell me what happened" Padme whispered letting out a shaky breath.

"The Sith…she…she pulled dad out of the ship, I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry mom" Luke replied. Padme shook her head "No, not again….nooo" she said crying harder. Leia looked up slowly "What do you mean not again?" she asked. "I…no I just can't…" Padme said before fully breaking down giving into the tears that she had tried to hold back.

"Rest master you need to rest" Wraeththu said helping him walk back to a room she had prepared for him. Wraeththu opened the door and helped him inside of the room and down into the bed. Vader propped his back up against the wall "Thank you Snips" he said softly. Wraeththu nodded and looked at him, she gently reached out and took his hand "I said long ago that I would do what ever it took to keep you safe" Wraeththu replied.

"When I look back at it…you sacrificed everything…for me" Vader said. "And I would do it all again master" Wraeththu replied. "But I have to ask…why" Vader replied, "I already told you master, I attacked you on Mortis and I needed to protect you from then on" Wraeththu replied. "Snips I know there's more to it than that, you sacrificed everything you had for me" Vader said.

"…you love me don't you Snips?" Vader said after a long pause. Wraeththu didn't meet his eyes "I'll bring you food master" Wraeththu said standing and left without another word. The door hissed shut and Vader was sitting there, he should have realized it sooner, he didn't know why he hadn't. In the back of his head he knew, the signs made sense, it was why she was so protective of him but why hadn't she said anything to him. She gave up everything for him not just because she was his apprentice or because she had a unwavering loyalty to him. It was because she was in love with him simple as that.

Wraeththu walked down the hall and straight to her room, the door hissed behind her and she sat down. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, it was a wonder to her that he hadn't figured it out sooner but now he knew. He knew her secret but now she had to deal with him knowing on top of dealing with the rebellion.

Wraeththu took two hours to collect and center herself before going to get dinner for Vader. She took her time walking toward her master's room she paused at the door and took another deep breath before opening the door. "Master I've brought your food" she said sitting the food down in his lap. Vader looked up "You should have told me you know" Vader said. "We have other things to worry about master, the rebellion must be stopped" Wraeththu replied while not meeting his gaze.

"Ahsoka the rebellion can wait for now I want to know why you didn't tell me" Vader said. "Anakin…I…" Wraeththu looked away from him, Vader reached out and took her hand tightly in his. "Look at me Snips" his words were soft and gentle as he looked at her. Wraeththu slowly turned her head but couldn't make herself look at him "I…do" her words were soft barely loud enough to be heard.

Vader looked at her and a smirk appeared on his face one that he hadn't used in quiet sometime. Wraeththu 's red eyed gaze met the yellow eyed gaze of her master "It's why I've been protecting you all these years, why I've done everything I can to keep you safe, why I would give my life for you at anytime" Wraeththu said.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Vader pressed wanting an answer. Wraeththu sighed "It took a long time for me to realize it as well but when I did I also found out that you and the former senator, Aimdala were married. I wanted you to be happy and keep you safe so I kept it a secret" she replied.

Vader was silent for a moment thinking, he knew that Padme was alive now but her betrayal toward him on Mustafar and knowing that she wouldn't never agree or follow him into the Empire left a cold place in his heart for her. That was of course after he had regained his memories and remembered her betrayal.

There was on however who would follow him wherever he went and she had, his apprentice. Instead of going on some long explanation about how he understood how she felt and that he like wise loved her he simply leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were cold like the rest of her body but he had grown used to it over time.

Wraeththu had expected possibly three different reactions from her master but certainly not the one he had just given her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she pulled back after a moment and gaped in a mixture of amazement, bewilderment and pure shock. "I love you to" Vader said then smiled.

 **Ok I know some of you may not like where I took this but in my "Laced with darkness" story the one that comes before this one a person commented how they would like to see Wraeththu and Vader possibly deepen their relationship. At first I was skeptical about doing this but as a read back on the last story it just seemed to fit nicely and made sense. Well I hope you all are enjoying it so far please continue to review my stories feed back is always help full.**


	17. Chapter 17

True bond chapter 17

"You love me?" Wraeththu asked shocked still at the fact that he had just kissed her. Vader nodded his head slightly while not breaking her gaze as she looked at him. "But how…why…when?" Wraeththu asked, Vader reached out and took her other hand into his and smiled.

"I should have realized it sooner. Ventress, Grievous, the Republic and the Jedi you destroyed all of them to protect me; but most of all you were willing to give your life for me on Mustafar. A person who threw away everything they knew, all their hopes and dreams all their success in the Republic everything they held dear throws it away for another; it is no some act of sheer loyalty or respect. It is not just what a apprentice does for their master out of being told to do so no; it is out of love" Vader said.

"And as I reflect now in the past I can't help but feel that somewhere in my mind I knew you loved me. Not as a master and apprentice and not as friends but more than friends" Vader continued. "You mean everything to me you are the only thing I need in this world. You are the only light that is left inside of me, you are the only person who truly ever cared about me. You are the only thing I have left" Wraeththu said avoiding his eyes again.

"Obi-wan, the council, the Jedi and the Republic all turned against me but you; you stood by my side the entire time. You never lost faith in me, you never abandoned me, you nev-" her words and thoughts both left her as Vader's lips touched her own again but this time it didn't break apart suddenly, this time it held for what seemed like an eternity.

Vader felt all of her emotions her feelings pour into him through their lips: Joy, happiness, relief and love so much love. He hadn't felt this many good emotions coming from her in years. When the two finally parted lips both inhaling great amounts of oxygen into their lungs "Wow…" was all Vader could manage to say.

Vader hadn't felt this at peace since…ever, never with Padme, never with the Jedi order and never even with his former master but now he felt strangely at peace. He wasn't worried about the Rebellion, he wasn't worried about his daughter and he wasn't worried about his son, in fact they all seem to just have slipped his mind. His mind hadn't forgotten these things really but instead of allowing these distractions, these nuisances to seep back into his mind he pushed them away and focused solely on this moment.

This moment would go down in one of the few of his happiest moments in his life, this moment would remain with him forever, and this moment was now the happiest moment of his life.

 **Yes I know it was a extremely short chapter but don't worry I will continue this in the sequel "Sacrifice and Love" yes I know its kinda a strange name but I believe it will fit. And again don't worry my friends the new story will be up soon. As always: Read, Enjoy and Review)**


End file.
